Thomas Moreby
Thomas Moreby is a "man" who wanted eternal life. He is "patient zero" of the Human Reanimation Virus and is the main antagonist of the Zombie Apocolypse! Trilogy By Stephan Jones Age Thomas Moreby's "official" Date of Birth is 1705 However there are references that He may have lived before that. Thomas moreby achieved a state of immortality through plague fleas, and after his imprisonment in All Hallows Church following the cult murdering of his Wife, he continued to live for over 200 years, before The New Festival Of Britain excavations released both him and his plague fleas. HRV infection Thomas Moreby is Patient Zero of the Human Reanimation Virus (HRV). Him and the Well of Seven Achieved immortality through the use of plague fleas. After New Festival Of Britain excavations dug up a plague pit in All Hallows Church, Thomas moreby and his plague fleas were "expos'd to pure humors" (Released to the fresh air) and he was able to rise again and flee the scene, while his fleas infected nearby protesters and triggered the HRV outbreak. Thomas Moreby is the chief carrier of the memory transfer (MtHRV or Meme-Transfer strain) of the Human Reanimation Virus. This allows zombies who consume their victims to assimilate their brain, and gain memories, experiences or vital information (As used by the NZO) to further make the zombies more intelligent. This allows the zombies to remember loved ones, talk, feel basic emotions and to make them a literal army of the dead. Aliases Thomas moreby has impersonated Many people during his long life. This is because after he was sent back in time following his escape from All Hallows Church, he decided to "hide in plain site" and influence notable historical figures. Moreby crops up in multiple historical accounts all under different Names. One of the most important, was the building of the Brompton time machine, as well as when he made contact with Joseph Bonomi. While building the famous Brompton time machine, he was an "unnamed apprentice" according to historical facts, the only detail known of him was that he wore an eyepatch over one of his eyes. He helped create the Brompton time machine, and later used it to fling himself back into the past after his escape from All Hallows Church. Thomas Moreby adopted the name August Ferdinand Möbius (as well as eating his brain to gain all of his mathematical intelligence) when he made contact with Joseph Bonomi. Joseph was suffering from a tumor in his chest, and his children were all dying of whooping cough. Once Mobius (Moreby) revealed who he really was, he gave Joseph a special drink which extended his life until March 3 1878, which was an important date because it was in fact a code to unlock the time machine, which past/future moreby would use to unlock the time machine and travel back in time. Appearance Thomas moreby appears quite young for his age (When he was fully human, not a zombie.) He has Vivid white hair, and lost his eye after escaping All Hallows Church and subsequently wears an eyepatch. He gives off an unsettling aura, which many have noted on.Category:Zombie Apocalypse (Book) Category:Zombie Apocalypse: Fight Back Category:Antagonists Category:Human Reanimation Virus Category:Zombie Apocalypse: End Game Category:Thomas Moreby